Owen's Daughter
by MaddXie
Summary: Ava had a normal life until her mother gets in trouble and sends her to the only safe place she can and that's with her father Owen Grady. Owen raising a thirteen year old girl can't be that much trouble right? But how does a teenage girl be-friend a T-Rex, Raptors, & The Indominus Rex?
1. Ava

_**Authors Note**_ \- _**So I watched Jurassic World the other day and absolutely loved it glad they made another one since I'm a huge fan of the Jurassic movies franchise. I had this idea after watching and because I can't get it out of my head why not write about it. If people like it leave me a review, fav, follow and all that stuff. I will take all kinds of criticism that comes my way just don't be to mean. This takes place a month before the Indominus Rex incident but, on to chapter one!**_

* * *

Ava sighed finally hearing the bell ring it was about time it was the last day of school and she was happy to get home. To just relax and sleep all summer like she planned to. Next year she would be going to the seventh grade she was looking forward to it then again she wasn't. Grabbing her books she put them in her brown satchel bag and put it around her so it was resting on her side.

She moved the strands of dark brown hair that was left out from her thick fishscale braid which hung over her shoulder. It stopped to her waist line, Ava said goodbye to everybody before leaving out and saw her mother wasn't their yet and made a face.

"That's weird...she's never late." Ava mumbled hooking her jacket around the waist of her blue jeans.

Ava let out a sigh before walking considering it wasn't that far and she could use some exercise for the day but was still confused. Her mother was never late picking her up and the hospital where she worked wasn't that far and neither was their house. She was off today at that instead of continuing to question it Ava just continued walking home.

After a while she got there and saw her car was still there she made a face and went to grab her key. But realized the door was already cracked halfway open. She put it back in her pocket before opening the door slowly taking a step in.

"Mom?" Ava called out as she walked inside more the place was a true reck like a tornado went through it. Furniture turned upside down papers, glass, and things thrown everywhere. "Mom are you here?" She called out again starting to get more nervous bending down she picked her and her mother's family picture. It was crushed a couple shards of glass fell off as the rest stayed attached but still broke.

Ava carried it while looking around more the whole house was tore apart. Going in her mother's room she saw all her mother's clothes where gone and her study was practically empty just unnecessary paper's thrown around. "Where did you go?"

Not having any other choice she called the police a couple of cop cars came as some guys started taking pictures and dusting stuff looking for prints. She just sat on the bottom of the steps watching with her legs pulled to her chest. She was holding her dark and light blue stuffed T-Rex animal she named MoMo and had him since she was a baby.

"So did you see anything kid?" The detective walked over.

Ava shook her head slowly. "No, I told you before when I got home this place was like this, where is my mommy?"

"That's something we are gonna try and figure out now, do you have anybody like family to take care of you while she's gone?" He asked and she shook her head no. "What about a father?"

"I don't know who or where he is." Ava answered truthfully.

"Okay, well-" The began today say until one of this officers cut him off.

"Sir." He said and nodded this head for him to come over the detective excused himself and walked over to him. "We got the girls birth certificate it was thrown around with the rest of the papers her farthers name is Owen Grady. Second thing we found bullet casings in the back door and the mom's study room."

"I see so who was doing the shooting and why weren't they getting along." He asked looking at the door.

"Ava!" A woman called our running in.

"Aunt Lizzy?" Ava asked hopping of the step as she was quickly hugged by her.

"Thank God your still safe." Lizzy sighed out of relief.

 _What was that supposed to mean? Ava thought._

"Excuse me mam, who are you?" The detective walked over:

"I'm Liz, Veronica's sister." She shook his hand. "Do you guys have anything?"

"No we don't but it was definitely a break in, do you know anybody who would want to hurt her or that was after her?" He asked.

Liz shook her head. "No I don't and I'm sorry detective but Ava is my concern at the moment we can continue the questioning another time. Come on Ava let's go get your clothes and stuff so we can get you out of here, okay?"

"Okay." Ava nodded as she let her aunt rush her upstairs and was now beyond confused her aunt was to calm about this. Her sister disappeared and she was acting like this was normal or it was already supposed to happen.

Liz pulled a suitcase out and put basically all her clothes inside and put the rest of her belongings inside a pink duffle bag. Ava grabbed the picture of her mother before heading downstairs she looked over the house one last time. It didn't make any sense why would somebody take her mother away from her besides her aunt she was all she had.

Her mother never told her about her father at all something they constantly fought about. But she said because of his job she could never really see him anyway something Ava didn't get either. They got in the car and her aunt drove to her house and quickly ushered her inside.

"Okay now I just have to book you a plane ticket I just need to find my laptop." Liz said putting her bags down and began searching through her cluttered living room.

"Can you please explain to me what's going on here, why aren't you worried about my mom? And a plane ticket for what?" Ava said getting tired of being left in the dark.

Liz looked at her niece and sighed sitting on the couch pating the spot next to her, Ava sat down still waiting for answers. "Okay, Ava me and your mother are in big trouble right now we found stuff that could put a lot of men in trouble. Mostly with the police your mother is gone but not dead she just has to lay low for a while."

"S-So she just left me?" Ava asked her voice cracking.

Liz took a deep breath but nodded. "She did I'm sorry but it's to keep you safe and where your going this other person will keep you safe to."

Ava used the back of her hand to whipe her tears away. "Where am I going?"

"You're going to Jurassic World and are gonna be staying with your dad, you always wanted to meet him right?" Liz smiled.

"Well yeah but-"

"No time for buts I gotta get you out of here by tonight just take a shower get changed and get ready to leave by 12." Liz got up and went downstairs in her basement.

Ava just shook her head trying to understand everything she was happy to finally being able to meet her dad. But the fact that her mother just left without her no note or anything was still hurting her they was always close. Not wanting her aunt to be mad she went upstairs and took a shower like she was told.

Getting dressed she wore gray bootcut cargo pants with pockets on the side and that was kinda baggy, a white short sleeved v-neck shirt. A pair of gray and white converse she left her long hair out to dry and looked in the mirror. She wore five wrist bands on one arm her blue one matched her cool ice blue eyes grabbing MoMo she sat on the bed. Ava rubbed him smiling slightly and remembered her mother just giving this to her and she could never part without it. She thought dinosaurs were awesome she loved the trip they took to the museum that one time she learned so much about them there.

"I hope you're okay." Ava mumbled picking up the picture of her mother and her before getting up and walking around. She walked in her aunt's room that was just as cluttered as downstairs. Bending down she picked up a file with the logo **INGen** on the front and looked at it confused. She brought it back with her in the room and put it in her duffle bag remembering that name on a couple of her mom's papers.

She layed down and decided to take a nap for a bit. After a couple hours her aunt bust in the room making her quickly jump up heart racing. "Aunt Liz?"

"Quick get your stuff and come on." She grabbed her suitcase.

Ava grabbed her duffle bag following her out and outside they got in the car her aunt quickly sped off and kept checking behind her. She glanced back a couple times herself but saw nothing looking at the time she saw it was 12:30am. Ava sighed closing her eyes dozing off a bit but woke up fully once they got to the airport. Her aunt walked inside with her and went over to the front talking to a lady.

She walked back and stooped down in front of her. "Okay so here's your plane ticket just give it to the nice woman right there and she will let you on. This other ticket is for the ferrie that you have to take to get to the island. And this-" Liz pulled out a brown envelope folder and gave it to her. "you give this to your father make sure to tell him what your name is, okay?"

"Okay, but what is Jurassic World? And how am I supposed to find him when I get there? He doesn't even know I exist aunt Lizzy." Ava looked down.

"Look at me yes he does you two just never met but he knows exactly who you are where do you think MoMo came from." Liz said before hugging her tightly holding back her tears. "Your dads gonna take good care of you and once this is all figured out me and mommy will come for you. But just stay with him and stay low and make sure you give him that folder...I love you."

"Love you to." Ava nodded hugging her back closing her eyes.

Liz broke away. "Alright go on and take care of yourself and MoMo." She kissed her head before sending her off Ava walked over handing the lady the ticket. The woman let her board she waved at her aunt one last time before walking on. Liz waved back with a sigh before pulling out her phone and dialing a number. "Hello? Yeah she's gone but are you sure sending her with Owen was a smart move. Sure he was apart of the Navy and all but he's not exactly capable of taking care of a kid. I didn't really approve of him when you two where dating and I still don't."

 _"She will be fine Owen will take good care of her that I do know besides it's kind of where she belongs. They both also love the same thing anyway...dinosaurs so they will get along."_ Veronica giggled over the other end of the phone before sighing. _"I'm gonna miss her..."_

Liz walked towards the exit nodding. "So am I but she is going to a safer place well somewhat safe that is."

Ava sat in her end seat and looked out the window leaning against it the seat next to her was empty. She curled her legs up to her chest while holding MoMo tightly as she silently cried. "Bye mommy..."

 ** _Elsewhere..._**

Owen walked in his bungalow with Barry in tow. "Want anything to drink before we head back out?"

"Nah I'm good man just get your tazer and an extra one just in case." Barry said leaning against the door.

"Just in case what?" Owen's brow raised.

"We need one for Vic." Barry said crossing his arms Owen just laughed shaking his head as headed to the back Barry chuckled looking around. He stopped looking at a picture and picked it up it was a picture of a three year old girl holding a blue stuffed T-Rex.

"You know Ricky was the one that put the stuff on the steps making Vic fall yesterday the guy is really hated." Owen said walking out with his vest on this time but stopped seeing Barry had his attention somewhere else. "Yo man you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah um is this your niece or something?" Barry asked showing the picture.

Owen walked over taking the picture shaking his head. "No...it's my daughter actually."

"Daughter? You have a daughter? How come you never said anything to anyone about her?" Barry asked confused.

"Not everybody should know your personal life but it never really crossed my mind but it doesn't matter I never met her before. I was able to send her a gift once her mother told me she was pregnant but she didn't want to visit because of my job. It wasn't the life she wanted for her and didn't think it would be a good influence in a way she was right." Owen said sadly looking over the picture. "Just hope she's happy and safe wherever she is I know one day I will see her."

"Of course every girl wants to meet her father at one point, but could you even handle raising a girl?" Barry questioned.

"Well I raised Raptors and they are girls it can't be that hard to raise a teenage girl and...don't say it." Owen quickly said before Barry could speak he put the picture down one day he would meet her. He missed a lot of times of probably being there but he knew if giving a chance he would make up for it somehow. "But enough about that let's go get to the girls have I mentioned I hate the way Vic stares at them."

"He's obsessed man I'm telling you." Barry scoffed as they left back out. "But I got a good feeling about today though."

"Ha! I got a bad nervous feeling I guess today is gonna be pretty interesting for both of us." Owen chuckled.

He was right things where definitely about to get very interesting all right...

* * *

 **T** **hat was chapter one, what did people think about it? Leave me a review and everything if you would like to see another one but I hope people like it so far.**

 **Chapter 2 - My Daughter & Ava's New Home **


	2. My Daughter & Ava's New Home

**_A/N_** ** _\- Thanks for the five reviews glad people like it and want to see more of it had my doubts but I guess it was for nothing. But anyway here is chapter two don't forget to review, fav, and follow!_**

* * *

Ava yawned once she felt somebody shake her and looked up to see one of the flight attendants standing there. "Sorry to wake you but we've landed now."

"Oh thanks." Ava said adjusting her book bag before getting up and leaving she picked up her luggage and everything on her way out. She made it to the ferrie just in time and found a spot on the side close to the water.

MoMo was still clung to her chest as she looked around wondering where she was. It was pretty beautiful especially the water but she didn't really get what Jurassic World was, was it a museum or something. Looking across from her she saw a guy who looked in his 50's reading a book quietly she would have never know he was there. He wore a short sleeved shirt gray pants and boots a pair of shades. His hair was cut in a low style but he still had hair though he was just sitting back.

"Um excuse me?" Ava said trying to get his attention.

"Yes?" He answered but continued reading.

"What is that book that you're reading?" She asked.

He looked up. "It's a history book about the Islands that this place is going to."

Ava cocked her head to the side. "Is it that important?"

"Sure is-wait a minute don't you know the kind of place your going to kid?" His brow raised over his shades.

"A museum or Park of some kind." She answered truthfully because her aunt never told her.

"Jurassic World is an amusement park where scientists was able to create real moving breathing dinosaurs." He said making her eyes widen in shock. "And before you ask no they are not holograms or robots they are the real deal they even have one of them in your hand."

"A T-Rex? That place sounds amazing." She looked down at MoMo smiling.

He gave her a curious look. "You actually want to meet a real T-Rex?"

"All of them anything that's a dinosaur I wanna see it I can't believe people figured out how to make them." Ava bounced a bit.

"Uh huh well here." The guy pulled out a book from his satchel he got up and placed it in her hands.

Ava looked it over as it read **The History Of Jurassic Park** on the front. "Cool hey thanks-" She stopped seeing the man was gone she just shrugged. "Guess he had somewhere to be." Ava looked down at MoMo hoping that guy was being serious. She loved dinosaurs and wished she heard of the place before and couldn't believe her dad worked there. Her dad..she hugged MoMo tighter thinking about how her father would take to her.

She wouldn't be surprised if he pushed her away since she has never met him a day in her life at least now she could kinda see why. He worked at an amusement park filled with dinosaurs not exactly a place to raise a kid. She looked up once she saw something ahead it was a Island that you couldn't miss that's how beautiful it was.

After the boat stopped she made her way off and looked around the place was huge.

 _Directions she forgot to tell me where the heck to go from here, what am I supposed to do now?_ Was all Ava was thinking about she never been here before to know. There was people everywhere she didn't know who to stop and ask for directions or any questions for that matter.

Ava sighed before just beginning to walk seeing a train she shrugged before getting on it there was nothing else. After a couple more people got on the train took off she looked out the window at the amazing view. In front of her there was two double doors and a title above it, **Jurassic World** she sighed.

"I hope he's nice." Ava said continuing to look at the view.

The train came to a stop she got off with her luggage and looked at the huge amusement park there was people, shops, restaurants and things everywhere. It was mostly dinosaur themed things though her eyes widened when she looked across from her. It was baby herbivores like Triceratops, Long Necks, and more they where cute and real. The guy wasn't lying this place had real dinosaurs getting out of star struck mode she began walking around. Once again she didn't know where to go she walked through two big doors and saw people barely there. It was a cut dirt path going in a curve and the woods/forest you could call it was across from her.

Ava looked around seeing a spot by some bushes she put her suitcase and duffle bag there it would be safe and she couldn't carry it around. Besides she had her bookbag that was gray on her back she put the folder and a couple more things inside. Zipping it up, putting it back on her back she walked up the small hill it was the only place she could go. She didn't know where her dad was but the only way to find him would be to look around for him.

"Probably should have got a water but she sent me here with no money...thanks a lot aunt Lizzy." Ava mumbled to herself as she flipped her hair back coming through the trees she saw another path. "Wonder where this one goes."

She decided to go right since the other way looked like it led back to the park she followed the path all the way down. Ava stopped at the huge opening it was huge two low floor steel octagon shaped building. She could hear screeching and stuff that made her jump wondering what the heck that was she walked in more. There was people and everything there just not tourists she started to feel like this place was off limits. But maybe somebody there could help her find her father or at least call him something. She walked over where she saw a dark skin man writing on a notepad he didn't look to busy.

"Um excuse me?" She tapped him from behind he turned around looking confused until she tugged on his shirt. "Down here."

"Huh-oh!" He looked down shocked what the heck was a kid doing here better yet how did she get through. "Um yes how can I help you? And another question, how did you get around here? This place isn't for tourist."

"I'm really sorry I was just looking for-" Ava was cut off by another man's voice.

"Hey Barry!" Owen jogged over to him. "You gotta extra key for the pig holding cage?" He looked from Barry over to the little kid in front of them his eyes turning to slits. Her blue eyes looked so familiar and her hair was long but what was a kid doing at the Raptor Paddock. "Ava?" He didn't know why but the name just came out she looked so much like her.

Ava looked up wide eyed it was him had to be nobody else knew her but how did he know it was her from just looking at her. "Daddy?"

Owen walked in front of her he kneeled down and rubbed the side of her head those blue eyes it was her. "Yeah, yeah it's me." He was cut off by her hugging him he had to catch his balance a bit.

He hugged her back tightly those blue eyes told him that it was her both her mother and her had the same eyes. Hearing crying he rubbed her back closing his eyes she was actually here he wanted to know how. But right now he was to excited that she was here with him he felt his self tearing up a bit he finally got to hold her. He missed her so much and was now finally able to see her she looked just like her mother but had his hair color.

"It's great to finally meet you." Ava smiled sniffling as they broke away a bit. "Are you crying to?"

Owen smiled nodding slightly. "Yeah, a little bit I finally get to see you and you just really grew up on me kid." He hugged her again getting a small giggle from her for her to be her age she was short guess the height came from her mother too. "It's great to finally meet you too, but how did you get here?"

Ava pulled back using her hand to whipe her tears. "My aunt and mother sent me here."

"Your mother sent you here?" Owen asked in disbelief getting a nod from her. "Did she tell you why? She could have called me I could have at least picked you up from the docks."

Ava looked down sad. "Actually I don't know where my mother is she disappeared yesterday but my aunt sent me here she said I would be safer."

"Safer from what?" Owen asked but Ava just shrugged not knowing either. "Well you are safer but still you mother just up and disappearing is not like her."

"My aunt Lizzy told me to give you this though." Ava pulled the folder out but dropped MoMo in the process.

Owen and Barry looked down he picked it up it definitely was her he remembered picking this out of the shop. "You kept him after all these years huh?"

"Yeah, that's MoMo I didn't really know what else to name him and I never parted without him since my mommy gave him to me." She said taking him and hugging him close to her chest and handing him the folder. "Thank you for sending him to me."

"I knew you would like him and I couldn't exactly leave the island to give it to you so I mailed it, and what's in here?" Owen shook the folder standing up.

"I don't really know she told me to give it to you." Ava replied.

"I see well Ava this is my pal Barry, Barry my daughter Ava who is now thirteen am I right?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, and it's nice to meet you Mr. Barry." She smiled holding out her hand.

Barry chuckled. "Just call me Barry and it's nice to meet you to Ava you definitely grown from your picture."

"Was I supposed to shrink?" Her brow raised.

"Mhm she is definitely yours." Barry nodded looking at Owen who scoffed while smirking.

He pulled out the papers looking them over half of it was Ava's birth certificate and things another one was her inhaler. He guessed she had asthma because there was a list with her medical history on it. Flipping through one he saw a letter with his name on it and opened it up.

"Hold this." Owen said giving Barry the papers he looked up to see Ava just looking around the place in amazement and smiled. He still couldn't get over how much she grown up but her mother just leaving her wasn't adding up. He opened the letter up and it was definitely Veronica's hand writing she always wrote in a slant.

 _Dear Owen,_

 _I know I was always against Ava visiting you and also since your job was a big deal for you a child wouldn't help. But I got mixed up into some pretty bad things with the people I work with at the lab. There's a lot of things I can't really explain about it but I know that Ava couldn't be apart. She doesn't deserve it so I'm sending her into your care and hope you will keep her for a couple months. She always wanted to meet you and is just like you in every way and has a stubborn side so watch out. I'm sorry that I kept her away for so long but she needs you in her life right now not me. So just please keep her safe and away from dinosaurs that could kill her please. And tell her that none of this is her fault I love you both and hope to see the two of you again...one day._

 _P.S. She has Asthma and can have panic attacks sometimes her machine should be in her suitcase good luck taking care of her!_

"Damn Veronica what did you get yourself into." He whispered to himself looking it over again.

"What does it say?" Barry asked.

"She wants me to keep Ava for lord knows how long she is mixed up into something pretty bad and doesn't want Ava in the middle. I don't know why she just didn't ask for my help I would do anything for her she knows that." He sighed putting the papers back in the folder.

"You mean you still-" Barry was about to say.

"Yeah," Owen cut him off nodding. "I still love her we have a child not to mention history me and her met in the 9th grade. Kinda one of those best friend turns into a relationship kind of thing-wait where's Ava?" Owen quickly asked seeing she wasn't standing right there anymore.

"I don't know she was just right here not to long ago." Barry said doing a spin around.

"I loose my child on the first day great parenting Owen." He mumbled before quickly looking around. "Ava!"

Ava walked up the steel swerve steps to the top of them it was a large sized back pack hearing loud screeching she looked down. Her eyes widen looking down it was four Raptors two of them where looking at her. One had a blue stripe down it's back another one looked a bit different from the rest. She walked continuing to look as they watched her curiously tilting their heads at her.

"Hey kid!" A voice yelled behind her.

Ava quickly spun around to see a guy on the other side that was a thick kind of middle aged man that looked pretty strict. She spun around to fast and tripped on her shoe strings making her fall and MoMo fall out her hands. Ava quickly crawled over to the small hook that he was caught on and reached between the gap to get him. Hearing loud steps she jumped making her loose her balance and fall in with a hard thud.

"Ouch that hurt." She rubbed her back groaning that was a pretty hard and long fall sore was an understatement. Feeling breathing ahead of her on her face opening her eyes she was face to face with one of the Raptors. Her eyes widened looking at the one breathing on her she heard yelling up top but eyes stayed ahead.

"Owen! She is in the Paddock!" Barry yelled.

Owen quickly turned his eyes widened taking the stairs up top he stopped seeing all four Raptors surrounding Ava. Guys ran along the cat walk with tazer guns ready he didn't take his eyes away from her. "No, no! Hold your fire! Nobody move at all! Move and do something wrong I won't have a daughter anymore." Owen slowly made his way down the steps this was not the first impression she needed of his job.

Ava breathed heavy looking at them all surrounding her one of them got closer she drew back a bit but the Raptor drew closer and sniffed her head. It let out a low growl pressing it's closed mouth against her head. Her eyes widened confused as she felt the side of her face get licked.

"Ewww." Ava said in a tone but couldn't help but smile.

Ava swallowed the lump in her throat she reached out slowly and softly rested her hand on the Raptors face ahead of her. It sniffed her hand liking her scent Ava watched while looking at them in the eye which blinked with curiosity.

"Blue." Owen said lowly watching with Barry he had never seen them like this before with any human before.

"What are they doing to her?" Barry asked in shock.

Blue continued to smell her that scent was like there's and she was little compared to them. Charlie screeched making Ava jump they didn't like her getting scared like that. Blue, Delta, and Echo screeched back at her Delta was sniffing and playing in her hair making it look like she had hair. Echo was snuggling into her hand as they continued to mess with her. They never saw a little girl before call the other watched with there jaws dropped to the ground.

"I'm not sure," Owen mumbled before opening the gate halfway but slowly. "Ava." She turned around and saw Owen motioning her over with a hand. "Come on."

"O-Okay sorry I have to go Raptors." She nodded about to get up but winced her ankle didn't feel to well and felt like she was about to fall back down. She felt a head under her shoulder balancing her from falling. Blue was letting her use her head to stand up once she was stable she limped over to the gate. Hearing a low growl she turned to see Charlie with MoMo in her mouth. Ava looked shocked thinking the Raptor didn't like her but she reached and slowly took it out her mouth holding it close to her. "Thank you." Charlie's tail waged as if she was saying 'Welcome' to her.

Owen waited until she got out fully to close it and quickly picked Ava up hugging her tightly. "Thank god, are you alright?"

"I'm fine your Raptors are nice and not like the one's my teacher told me about." She said into his shoulder.

"Owen that was wonderful." Vic said coming down the steps clapping with a huge grin on his face. "Who is this young lady?"

Ava looked up seeing the guy that scared her on the catwalk Owen just gave him a look. "This is my daughter Ava-"

"Woah! Daughter now this is definitely a shock you having a daughter let alone a child." Vic shook his head getting closer. "Nice to meet you but here's the thing little Ava no more playing in the Paddock like that. Those things in there are not toys or really even animals they are killers."

"No they're not." Ava said quietly clinging to Owen tighter.

Owen rubbed her back keeping his glare on Vic. "I'm gonna take Ava home Barry keep an eye on the girls until I get back."

"Will do." Barry nodded looking at the girls who where actually watching but their looks was on Vic and was not happy one's.

Owen took her over to the car knowing he would have to check her over more once they got back he stooped down buckling her in. "I'm sorry daddy I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

He looked up and smiled moving her hair out her face. "Don't be it's not your fault as long as your okay my girls seem to think of you as there own especially Blue."

"Blue?" Her brow raised. "They have names?"

"Yeah, the one with the blue stripe down her back is Blue the one rubbing into your hand was Echo. The one messing in your hair was Delta and the one that gave you MoMo was Charlie. I'm the Alpha and Blue is the Beta so she is second in charge and I'm first." Owen said.

"That's so cool." Ava smiled. "Can I come see them again?"

"Of course let's just get you home and settled I got a feeling they want to see you again to." Owen nodded he wanted to see how they reacted to her again some people would object to this. But if Ava wasn't scared and they made no attempt to hurt her Charlie screeched at her but that was it. The way Blue licked her as if she was her own or as if saying she accepted her they all did it wasn't Raptor behavior but they never saw a little human girl before.

She tilted her head to the side. "Home you mean all the way back where I came from?"

"No kid your new home." He chuckled kissing her forehead closing the door before getting in on the other side and pulling off.

Vic watched Owen drive off. "That little girl is very interesting." He smirked heading to the back of the paddock cage. "Things just got fun."

* * *

 **That was chapter two hope people like it don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think about Ava meeting the Raptors and everything. But see everybody in chapter three!**

 **Chapter Three - Getting Settled In**


	3. Getting Settled

_**A/N**_ _ **\- Glad people are liking my story so far hope to get more reviews down the line I take good and bad one's. But if you're going to criticize be gentle just saying I don't mind people's opinions but don't overdue it. Also I have been reading a great Jurassic World story that I thinks deserves a shout out. It's called Aria's Jurassic World by TiaxHardy, hope I got the username right but it's a great story people should check it out. Anyway here is chapter three!**_

* * *

Owen drove and picked up Ava's suitcase where she left it before taking her back to where he stays he occasionally looked over at her. She was quite and kept her gaze out the window he wanted to talk to her but he didn't know what about.

"So um do you have any ideas of what you wanna be when you get older?" Owen asked as she looked over giving him an amused look he raised a brow. "What?"

"That awkward in here huh?" Ava asked.

Owen chuckled shaking his head. "It's not that Ava I just didn't have much practice being a dad yeah I raised Raptors but that's different. So this is kind of me trying it out so just help me out by answering the questions."

"Alright." Ava nodded. "A archaeologist."

"You wanna be an archaeologist?" He repeated as she hummed saying yes. "That's different hearing it from a kid but I like it guess it makes sense."

"It does?" Ava asked.

"Yeah I loved dinosaurs and so did your mom something we had in common." He said as he watched a sad look cross her face. "Hey," Owen nudged her making her look over at him. "Your mom is strong and I'm sure she is fine."

"Yeah, your right." Ava nodded smiling slightly.

"Here we are my bungalow." Owen parked as they got out he got her bags while she looked around the place. They walked inside he showed her where she would be sleeping and put her bags down on the bed. "It's not much but-"

"No it's fine really it's not like I'm use to fancy stuff." Ava shrugged the room was sky blue with two dressers a short and tall one a desk and a regular sized TV. The bed was a normal twin sized bed with a lamp stand next to it and the window had white drapes. "Besides I like it."

Owen smiled stooping down as she walked over to him. "Listen Av I know I haven't been around for you but I promise nobody is gonna hurt you while I'm around and I am gonna try to make up for the years I missed."

Ava looked at him before smiling still holding MoMo. "Your starting off on a good foot already." He held his arms out and she walked closer getting pulled in a bear hug making her giggle. "To tight."

"Whoops sorry." He quickly let her go. "Now your mom said you have asthma?"

"Mhm my inhaler is inside MoMo see." Ava said unzipping his side pulling out her dark pink decorated inhaler. "I have bad asthma attacks sometimes but they are pretty rare."

"Well if you feel one coming let me know as soon as possible." He rubbed the side of her head. "Let's get you unpacked and then get you something to eat, alright?"

Ava nodded. "Okay."

After helping her get unpacked Owen got dinner ready but looked outside to see her sitting by a tree playing with MoMo. He smiled before pulling out the letter her mother left while walking to the back he didn't get why she just didn't come with Ava. Owen went inside her room and saw the picture on the pillow and picked it up and couldn't help but smirk.

"You always knew how to get yourself into something." He shook his head putting it down before walking out once dinner was over he noticed Ava's mood changed and she wasn't talking like before.

After putting the dishes away he walked in her room once he heard a frustrated cry looking he saw her on the bed dressed for bed but crying.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" He walked over stooping down by her bed.

"I ripped it by mistake." She held up the picture of her mother. "That was the only thing I had left of her."

"Don't worry we can get it fixed tomorrow and maybe even bigger so it can fit into a frame." Owen said taking it.

"Really? But I thought you and her hated each other?" Ava asked.

Owen raised a brow. "What made you say that?"

Ava shrugged. "She never talked about you when I did ask about my father she always said that you where a good guy..sometimes."

Owen chuckled nodding. "Yeah we had our moments were we thought we hated each other but got over it in time. And see she kept you away from me because in her mind that was best and I know in the end that's all she wanted for you."

"Humans are a really complicated species." Ava scoffed.

"Now you sound like me." Owen ruffled her hair. "Now I have to work tomorrow but after that me and you are gonna tour the park, how's that sound?"

"Awesome!" Ava shouted eagerly she quickly stopped. "Wait can I see Blue again though? For them to be Raptors their not the killers people make them out to be."

"They still are but that's due to animal instinct but I have a feeling they want to see you too." He nodded.

"But what about that scary fat guy? He doesn't want me near them." Ava said lowly.

"Scary fat guy..." Owen trailed off confused before snapping his fingers. "Oh you mean Vic well his opinions and voice we try to ignore around there. But he was just probably shocked like we where to see them interacting with a little human girl like that."

"Is it that un common?" Ava asked.

"Yeah, it kinda is it would probably make a lot of people faint seeing that others may need to pick their jaws up from off the ground." He shrugged and saw he got a giggle from her. "Alright kid bed time we can talk in the morning."

"Okay." Before Owen could move she hugged him closing her eyes. "If you're wondering your doing a great job as a dad so far." She pulled away before turning on her side.

Owen got up bending down he rubbed and kissed the side of her head. "I needed to hear that." He mumbled before turning off the light and looked back. "Love you Ava." Was all she heard before the sound of the door closing.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast Ava got dressed and put on a pair of blue jean shorts, a white and red stripped long sleeve v-neck shirt with a hood attached. The sleeves were rolled up as she wore a pair of tennis and a brown satchel around her shoulders. Her hair was out just brushed out making it look a bit wavy grabbing MoMo she headed out with Owen.

Even though he had work to do he was still a pretty cool dad to her since not a lot of kids could say their dad is a Raptor trainer. Getting to the Raptor Paddock Ava got out Owen told her to stay put so he could what kind of mood the girls where in before letting them out.

"There's the little Raptor kid." Vic said walking over.

"Huh?" Ava turned around seeing Vic making her take a step back.

"Listen I think we got off on the wrong foot yesterday, I'm Vic Hoskins." He offered his hand to her she quickly shook it before bringing it back hugging MoMo tighter. "Where's your daddy?"

"Checking on Blue since Barry said they have been acting pretty moody which sucks because then I won't be able to see them today." Ava said sadly looking over to the paddock when she heard screeching her eyes was in slits due to the sun shining down.

"Well I'm sure you will-you know what I got something to keep your mind busy until he's done, wanna play a game?" Vic asked.

Ava looked back at him _'What is this guy Saw?'_ she shrugged before agreeing. "Um I guess so, what kind of game?"

"It's called dinosaur scavenger hunt see if you find these three things on the list you get a trip to the T-rex paddock." He said giving her the paper.

Ava eyes widen taking it smiling. "Seriously! This is some weird stuff to find, a Raptors claw, a Jurassic Park shirt, and sheepskin." She made a face frowning. "I don't know what that last thing Is but it sounds disturbing, but where do I start?"

"Well other kids are starting it in thirty minutes but you can get a head start now and I'll give you a hint taking that road all the way down would be easier." Vic pointed.

"Um okay but I should tell my dad I'm leaving." Ava said.

Vic shook his head. "Don't worry I will go tell Owen right now maybe by time your done the Raptors will be calm."

"I hope so but thanks Mr. Hoskins I'll see you later, wish me luck!" Ava called out waisting no time going down that path.

Vic waved watching her leave. "No Ava thank you." He smirked walking off texting.

Ava looked at the paper while looking around searching through the bushes occasionally to see if the item was there. She had been walking for at least twenty minutes now making her sigh and hold up MoMo.

"Why do I get the feeling that Hoskins tricked me?" She pouted but came to a stop once she saw a sign and cocked her head to the side as it read **Paddock 11 Ahead**. "Huh I wonder what's Paddock 11?"

Shrugging she continued walking all the way until she saw a huge Paddock that was still being worked on. It wasn't that many workers there she was still amazed by the size of the Paddock and continued walking. Getting closer she felt the walls as it was nothing but cold concrete making her body shiver a bit. A low hot breeze flew pass making her look up as she did the paper flew out her hand through the crack of the doors.

"Uh oh." Ava sighed quickly going after it but saw she couldn't fit due to her satchel and MoMo taking her bag off she sat them by the door. "Don't worry MoMo I'll be back."

She crawled through the small spot getting up she brushed her shorts off looking around it was nothing inside but it was a pretty version of a forest. Ava shook her head getting back on track as she began looking around for her paper that Vic gave her.

"Alright guys close it up." One guy said.

The worker nodded pressing the button closing the large door all the way as it locked automatically making Ava's head pop up. Figuring it was nothing she shrugged and continued to look around for her paper.

Stepping on something she looked down making her nose scrunch up. "Those are some pretty big bones for something that's not here." Hearing tree's rustle above she looked up but still didn't see anything. "That was weird, there's my paper!" She ran over picking it up smiling hearing two loud footsteps in front of her she looked up. It wasn't a T-rex she wasn't even sure it was a dinosaur but the thing was huge as hell. Her eyes widen backing up out of fear she tripped over the fallen bones but continued moving back. "If I make it out of this I'm so grounded."

The Indominus let out a loud roar making Ava curl up and hold her ears from the impact of the sound. She looked up just in time to see it's head coming down to her quickly making her eyes widen...

* * *

 **To be continued...but that was chapter three hope people liked it don't forget to leave me a review and stuff telling me what you think. Sorry for any mistakes they will be fixed later I just wanted to get this chapter up, but until the next update!**

 **Chapter Four - Her Child & Claire Meets Ava **


	4. Her Child & Ava Meets Claire

_**A/N**_ _ **\- Hehe sorry about the cliffhanger but hey it was coming eventually you guys should have know that one. But again thanks for the reviews and I'm pretty sure you don't wanna hear me talk so here's chapter four.**_

* * *

Just as The Indominus was about to open it's mouth it stopped getting Ava's scent it was almost like her's and Ava was so little. Sure people seemed small to her but this child was small and had sweet scent to her closing her mouth she sniffed the top of her more.

Ava opened one of her eyes waiting for it to be over but was shock to see The Indominus sniffing her all over. Both eyes flickered open as she watched the huge dinosaur at least she that's what she was it was so huge bigger then a T-Rex. She didn't think anything could be bigger then that not only that it was white the claws were sharper and teeth were bigger.

The Indominus used it's head to shove Ava forward she fell instantly with no problem Ava quickly looked up. "Hey!" She stood up dusting her clothes off looking forward she saw The Indominus eye look like it changed. Ava walked forward slowly holding her hand out she laid it on the side of her head softy looking at the dinosaur curiously. It let out a low growl but not an intimidating one Ava smiled lowly rubbing her hand gently across the side of The Indominus face.

"You're not all bad or that scary." Ava said looking into her eyes that blinked curiously at her. "I know it has to be lonely in here you don't have anybody to play with like Blue. Ooh I got it I'll come play with you that way you won't be as lonely everybody deserves a friend!" She smiled brightly and quickly felt a large tongue lick her and since she was small it licked her whole body. The Indominus did it a couple more times before standing up to full height Ava frowned. "Yuck I'm starting to think you dinosaurs think I'm dirty or something."

The Indominus growled turning around digging in the bushes Ava had to duck to avoid being hit by her large tail. Turning back around she let something drop Ava eyes widen she saw a huge half eaten piece of uncooked meat. Using it's head The Indominus pushed it over to Ava more for her to take some.

Ava coughed scratching the back of her head before chuckling nervously. "Um no thanks I already had a big thing of cow this morning...at least I think that's a cow." She asked looking the meat over before nodding holding her nose. "Yeah definitely cow but if you're gonna be my friend your gonna need a name and I don't know what kind of dinosaur you are." Ava pondered looking the huge dinosaur over she snapped once she got an idea. "I got it! I'll call you Ira, what do you think?" The Indominus lowered her head growling. "Ira it is, come on Ira I wanna explore your home!"

Throwing the paper away Ava ran into the trees Ira turned around and followed disappearing behind the trees as well.

Owen sighed Blue was finally calmed down he figured they probably just wanted to see Ava again quickly remembering he jogged down the steps. Getting down there he looked around and didn't see her he spotted Barry and some workers and walked over.

"Hey, you guys seen Ava wandering around?" Owen asked they all shook there heads.

"Nope not since she arrived with you." Barry sighed.

"You gotta be joking I loose my child twice in two damn days." Owen cursed with a sigh.

"I can kinda see why her mom never actually let Ava come and visit." Barry pointed out getting a look from Owen. "Calm down we will help you look around."

"All right." Owen agreed was they all jogged off in different directions he didn't need anything happening to her. Definitely not in his care at that it would have just proved her mother right about everything. "Ava! Where are you kiddo!" He called out scanning the paddock with his eyes all he could think about is what if she was hurt out there. She was hurt calling for him and he's not there to help her Jurassic World isn't truly the safest place. "Come on kid answer me."

"Owen." Vic called out walking over making him roll his eyes he didn't have time for his crap. "Don't tell me that daughter of yours is playing with those Raptors."

"No, but have you seen her? She was right here and now she's gone." Owen said.

Vic shook this head. "Nope haven't seen the kid twice in two days...father of the year."

Owen glared walking away heading to the car. "Barry call me if you see her!" He knew going to the control room was the best idea.

After driving away from the Raptor paddock he drove to the park to the center and got out using this badge he scanned himself in do he could her in the elevator. Taking it up a floor the bell dinged revealing the control room showing a guy his badge he walked past.

"Mr. Grady, what are you doing here?" Claire asked walking over stopping him with Dr. Wu by her side.

"Dr. Wu, Claire." He sent them both nods.

"Owen." Dr. Wu returned it with a small smile before taking a sip of his tea.

"Now that the greetings are over, what are you doing here?" Claire asked again.

"I need to find a kid in the park." Owen said.

Claire scoffed. "Yeah you and hundreds of people in the park, what's the difference with thus kid?"

"The difference isn't she's my daughter." Owen said as both Claire and Wu eyes widen.

"You have a daughter?" Dr. Wu brow raised.

"H-How?" Claire studdered in shock.

Owen sighed. "I think we all know how Claire come on."

"You know that's not what I meant, how can you of all men have a kid? And how come you never said anything to anybody about her?" Claire asked.

"It's not truly uncommon Claire." Dr. Wu said.

"Thank you and sorry that I didn't make it my last Facebook status Claire but now isn't the time, okay?" He said sternly as she sighed. "She was last scene with me by the Raptor paddock and now she's gone."

"You took your daughter to the Raptor paddock?" Claire asked wide eyed as he nodded she shook her head slowly. "Great parenting."

"They won't her," Owen assured as Wu and Claire both gave him looks. "Long story but I'm a 95% sure they won't hurt her."

"And the other 5%?" Wu brow raised.

"Hasn't been tested yet." Owen answered truthfully.

"Mr. Grady look I love practical jokes just as much as any girl." Claire said as Owen snorted out a a small laugh making her give him a look. "What?"

"Again it's Owen and I just can't believe you said that with a serious face but go on." Owen motioned his hand.

Claire rolled her eyes. "Look if this is some joke that somebody put you up to in here I don't have time for it."

"What makes you think I'm joking about this?" Owen asked resting both hands on his hip.

"Because it's you." Claire said.

Meanwhile...

One of the workers walked in The Indominus paddock control room sitting down opening up his paper. Hearing a child laughter he lowered It looking around confused how mini TV was off. Thinking it was nothing he leaned back and started reading his paper but heard it again making him jump.

"Think I'm slowly loosing it." He said lowly shaking his head.

"Yo! You in here Gary." One of the workers called out coming in closing the door.

"Yeah quick question, do you hear aittle girl laughing in here to?" He asked.

The worker looked it him crazy lowering his coffee. "You in drugs of something?"

"No I swear I keep hearing it Max I'm not going crazy." Gary said walking over looking through the glass.

Max shook his head walking over standing next to him. "Man you really need a vacation a kid wouldn't be in there we can barely get a grown man to go inside."

Gary laughed nodding while waving it off. "Yeah your right."

Max chuckled drinking this coffee looking through the glass but stopped when he saw Ava running past laughing. He did a spit take dropping his coffee as his eyes popped out of his head.

"Oh my God!" Max yelled.

"Come on Max I just cleaned-woah!' Garry was cut off by being yanked over to the glass so he could see his eyes widen seeing Ava. "What the hell! Call the control room now!"

"Right!" Max quickly moved.

"How is that kid still alive in there? Is she playing with that thing?" He mumbled.

The Control Room...

Dr. Wu continued to watch the two argue back and forth assuming both forgot why Owen was truly here.

"Uh Claire...Claire? Claire?" Lowery called out.

Claire sighed looking over at him. "What Lowery?"

Lowery took a deep breath. "Um there's a kid playing in The Indominus paddock."

"That's nice." Claire waved it off before her eyes widen and she snapped her head over to him. "What!"

They quickly walked down the steps as Lowery pulled up the paddock cage another thermal reading popped up. Lowery clicked another button pulling up the camera inside of the paddock cage. Everybody in the room eyes widen Dr. Wu looked on shock yet at the same time interested. A little girl laughed running past into the trees one guy dropped his hotdog.

"Oh my God, Ava!" Owen eyes widen he quickly ran to the elevator.

"Lowery get me CSU and tell them to meet us there." Claire said following Owen.

Dr. Wu walked away sipping his tea. "A little girl playing with the dangerous hybird known as the Indominus Rex that little girl...has a strange gift."

* * *

Ava tried climbing the tree but failed at every attempt looking back at Ira she sighed. "If I was a monkey this would be easier for me." Ira let her tail fall down in front of her Ava brow raised before grabbing hold of it.

Ira lifted her tail up and began walking around Ava squealed out a laugh as her tail went higher and higher. She just held on for dear life before sliding off like it was a slide and landed on her butt.

"Now that was fun." Ava giggled resting her hand on Ira's leg smiling lowly. "Your not a bad dinosaur I wonder why nobody else visits you."

Owen and Claire jumped out the car heading inside the paddock 11 control room he came to a stop looking at the massive dinosaur. "What the hell is that thing?" He breathed out looking at Claire who was breathing heavily.

"Our own genetic hybird that we made." Claire said before looking at the two workers who was still in shock. "Where's the kid that's in there?"

"S-She's in there." Gary said.

Owen shook his head. "You guys made your own dinosaur and my daughter is inside...open the doors."

"We can't just open the doors and risk her leaving out it doesn't even look like she's in there." Claire pointed.

"Ava!" Owen shouted banging on the glass.

"Are you crazy?" Claire looked at him wide eyed.

"Hmm?" Ava looked up hearing banging and her name being called she walked from Ira to see her father. He was behind the glass with a couple more people she smiled waving. "Hi Daddy!"

Ira lowered her head to look where Ava was pointing and glared lowly at the other people knowing why they came. They was there to take Ava away from her something she definitely didn't want. Taking her head she moved it in front of Ava so they couldn't see her anymore. All they saw was the side of her face and her eyes staring at them.

"What is she doing?" Claire asked quietly.

Owen looked at the dinosaur carefully his eyes turning to slits feeling it's gaze mostly on him. "Protecting Ava...from us."

"That doesn't make sense are you saying-"

"Your hybird thinks my daughter is her's." Owen said keeping his gaze on the dinosaur.

"That is crazy and impossible your daughter is human the fact that she's still alive in there with that thing is shock enough. But you honestly want me to sit here and believe that she thinks that your daughter is her's." Claire said hysteric turning to face him.

Owen eyes traveled to her. "I know more about dinosaurs then you Claire sorry to yah know break it to you." He shrugged slightly as she glared at him.

Ava looked down at Ira and rubbed the side of her head making her large eyes look to her. "Sorry Ira I have to go since I was never supposed to be here in the first place but I'll come back." Ira continued to look at her not moving her head. "Come on time for me to go home Ira...time to let me go."

With a large growl she lifted her head up and looked at the glass one more time before stalking back behind the trees with loud steps. Ava smiled walking over to the glass and heard the big metal door next to it unlock.

Ava opened it and was quickly pulled inside into a hug as the door locked behind her she just hugged Owen back.

"I'm okay daddy...really." Ava breathed out. "But I won't be if you keep squishing my spine."

"Ava are you crazy? What did I tell you about wondering off from the Raptor paddock?" He asked pulling away.

"Uhhhh...you didn't." Ava said as her brow raised.

"Well let's make it a rule never go away from the paddock unless I'm with you because I swear your gonna send me to an early grave." Owen sighed as she giggled he smiled hugging her again. "I'm glad you're safe that's all that matters."

"Ahem." Claire cleared her throat making the two break away and look over at her. "You must be Ava I'm Claire."

"Nice to meet you, is that your dinosaur in there?" Ava asked.

"Yes it is and it's a very dangerous one that you can't be close to again." Claire said sternly.

"But Ira's my friend I promised her that I was gonna come back she's not dangerous...just lonely." Ava said the last part lowly.

"Well yes while she is lonely we can't have you in there anymore she might turn on you and we wouldn't want you inside when that happens." Claire said.

"Well wait a minute, what is that that thing-" Owen started to say.

"Ahem." Ava cleared her throat.

"I mean, what is Ira made of?" Owen asked getting a nod and smile from Ava.

"That's classified." Claire answered simply.

"Well look I'm not really open to the idea but if you want your public to visit 'Ira' then wouldn't this do you and your buddy's down at the lab some good? You know this could actually do your park some good to just saying...think about it." Owen grabbed Ava's hand. "No more searching inside paddocks kid let's head to the park for a while."

"Does that mean more dinosaurs!?" Ava quickly asked.

"Yup but this time we are gonna see them from outside the cages." He joked picking her up taking her out.

"Bye Ms. Claire! Say bye to Ira again for me!" Ava waved as the doors closed behind them.

Claire let out a deep breath looking at the dinosaur that was behind the trees and scoffed. "Ira huh?"

* * *

 **Again sorry for the late update have a couple stories I'm working on but I could never forget about this one but leave me a review telling me what you think. Any grammar mistakes will be fixed later on just had to get the chapter up so don't worry about that one, until next time!**

 **Chapter Five - Father Daughter Time & Ava Meets Rexy **


End file.
